


Stretch

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!Ranveig, Dirty Talk, Fingering, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Omega!Morvok, Overstimulation, Size Kink, hands and knees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-06 15:11:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14059635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Sometimes the preparation can be as good as the actually fucking.





	1. Pt.1

**Author's Note:**

> Theres going to be two parts to this, so wait and see~
> 
> Originally written in my tumblr sinfultrails, has not been beta read.

It was no lie that Morvok had an unusual attraction to Galra who looked large enough to crush him under their feet. 

He can’t realy help it though. He liked the feeling of someone larger than him being able to pick him up and hold him up…the sweet burning stretch of his slit being filled up…Stars he just can’t help it and there’s no use denying it. 

Though in his current predicament he wondered if maybe he was a little bit too ambitious with this one. 

Warlord Ranveig was not one to underestimate when it came to size. Stars, his thighs alone looked like they could crush the heads of his enemies like they were only eggs. And those muscles and how he wielded those blades in battles…!

He was every size queen’s dream incarnate.

“Aaaaah….aaaah….!” 

“Spread your legs a little more…..”

Morvok gasped shakily as his aching slit clenches over those thick, calloused fingers that curl along his walls and try to stretch him just right. He whimpered and gasped as he feels the slick practically gush out and down his thighs slowly. 

He bit his bottom lip and rubbed his head against the ground with a moan as he shifted his legs a bit and gripped at the carpeted floor.

“Needy thing aren’t you? Stars I just want to fuck you and listen to your screams as it drive you into orgasm….”

“Mmmm…! Y-yes….!” He legs twitched with his toes curling and gasped as the fingers flick over his spot. 

A sharp cry leaves him as he cums again, staining the other’s hand in more of his fluids. What had it been….? Two times? Three times? 

He’d lost count…

Ranveig hummed as he moved his fingers around the slit, stretching it further to try and spread it wider. He slid into a third one carefully before using his other hand to pinch over the swollen clit.

In all his years of service, the warlord had never had such a short, chubby Galra wanting to take his cock. Now while he was more than happy to…the last thing he needed was a torn slit due to lack of preparation. 

He gave the little bud a tug and a twist and watched the other struggling to keep his legs up. He could feel the slit twitching still around the three fingers as the poor omega was losing his mind to the pleasure. 

Morvok panted and looked back lightly with dazed eyes, “Mmm….mmmmm….please…! Please it’s so much….I want….!”

“Not yet….” Ranveig huffed and moved his fingers around in a circular motion around the velvety slick walls and over the sweet spot.

A sharp gasp left Morvok as he weakly bucked back on to the sensation as his upper body slumps on to the ground. He gave a loud groan with his eyes rolling back as he gave a choked moan. 

“You’re almost ready…” He could stop his smirk as he felt the slit stretching just right that he could slip in without damage. 

His concerns of not being able to fuck this omega were out to rest when he feels how loose he was becoming….

Morvok made a choked sob when the fingers slowly slip out and he rolled on to his back. With the strain gone from his hands and knees, he was a trembling pile of needy goo. 

The Warlord slowly stood up and reached up to pull down the zipper of his suit.

He raised a brow when Morvok couldn’t stop staring at it.

“…You like what you see, little omega?”

“Y-yes….”

“Good….”

He shivered when those large hands gently spreads his folds open to give a look at his loose, needy hole.

“You’re stretched enough I think….”

.......

**_to be continued_**....


	2. Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has not been beta read.
> 
> Originally written in my tumblr, sinfultrails. Enjoy!

“You’re stretched enough I think…”

He gave a choked gasp as he felt the head of the cock press into him.

“Oh….! Oh fuck….!” 

The Warlord groaned as he leaned over the other. Stars the commander was so short he practically engulfed him with his size. He looked down at the cute face. 

A deep rumbling purr left him when he saw how Morvok’s cheeks were darkened to a dark purple as his eyes roll back and his hands claws weakly at the floor. The omega whimpered wantonly and panted heavily with his tongue lolling out slightly.

Its just…been so long. So long since he’s had someone so big filling him up.

His slit hasn’t felt this stuffed since his younger years starting out as a lieutenant and even then no one compared to the sheer girth of this gorgeous monstrosity that’s filling him up. Morvok pawed weakly at the ground as he bowed his head and grunted.

“Aaaaah…aaah,…! Mmmm….!” 

It was taking everything in him not to just slam his hips back on to the cock. 

Ranveig gripped his sides harshly to keep him in place as he slides inside him in his by inch and groans as he felt him clench around him.

“Such a good little omega…so pliant and soft…”

He gave the soft belly a slightly squeeze and lifted him up a bit. 

“How long has it been since you’ve been properly stretched hmm?” His ballsack touched over the folds when he fully sheathes himself, “How long since an Alpha has fucked you good and hard?”

Morvok could only moan and whine in need. Lifted up like this he had no purchase to hove his hips down or around on the cock inside him. Ranveig he full control.

The Warlord smirked, “That long hmm? Well not to worry…when I’m done with you…”

The commander gave a choked gasp when Ranveig gave a small thrust up into him.

“You’re going to be nice and loose for next time…”

…Oh that shouldn’t have turned him on as much as it did but stars he was just loving this. He gave a loud, long moan as he felt the larger Galra thrust into him slow and steady.

His slit twitched around the girth, as if trying to pull it in as he claws softly at the bed, “Mmmmm..mmmm….! Oh fuuuuuck…..!”

He heard the other chuckle as he looked at him upside down, his prosthetic eye glowing red with his yellow one as he grins.

“So wanton and needy…mmm….and you clench around me so well…”

Morvok have a choked sob at a particularly hard thrust into him that slams into his spot and makes a resounding slap when their hips meet. He gasped and panted with a chill going down his back. 

He groaned and shuddered when the pace picks up. The feel of that cocks slamming into him and those large balls smacking against his folds and over his lit as him trembling with want and his tongue lolling out.

“Mmmmoooooooohoho…..quiznaaaaaaaak….!” He moaned with abandonment as he goes lax in the galra’s grip with the pleasure overwhelming him.

It spreads through him from the sweet, delicious rush of feat from between his shaking and spread thighs. He grunted and moaned loudly as he hand his head with a loud gasp.

“Please….ah….!”

“Please what my little slut?”

A shiver runs down his back, “Please hardeeeer…I-I wanna cum….! A-and feel you cum inside meeeee…..!”

He gasped when those powerful, strong hands grip harder on to him as the Alpha growled and angled his hips.

Morvok shuddered and gave a choked gasp before tilting his head back.

Oh stars he’s so close, so close……!

“Oooooh….! Warlord! Warlord R…Ranveig….!

Ranveig grunted and hissed, bowing his head as he bites his teeth in a feral grin as he gave a few more plunging thrusts into that glorious, wet heat of a perfect slit.

Morvok’s eyes snap open wide and he goes still under the commander with a sharp gasp. His vision goes dark as an onslaught of unbridled orgasm spasms through his body as he arches. 

“Oooooooh….!”

The Alpha roared as he came inside the other and digs his claws into his side. It takes every ounce of what’s left of his strength not to slump over the smallest Galra beneath him. He panted as his lover trembles under him from the overwhelming pleasure. 

He can feel his cum swishing slightly inside the other around his cock and deep within the slit when he came. He looked down at Morvok while breathing heavily.

With a deep breath, and taking a moment to regain himself and let the commander come back to his senses, Ranveig slowly pushed himself up and pulled his cock slowly out.

He watched as the slit only twitches slightly and how cum dribbles out along with slick down the trembling thighs. Morvok shuddered and gave a pleasure shot purr.

“Hmmmmmm….”

Morvok whined when the others’s palm rubs over his gaping slit and lightly pushes the cum back in.

“I think…..I just might keep you my slutty size queen….”


End file.
